


Cas, you're WHAT?!?

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Little Brother Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Sabriel - Freeform, back massages, wing massages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel returns to the bunker with shocking news for the boys and an old friend returns to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean... there's something I must tell you." Cas said uncomfortably. His eyes darted around the room.

"What's up, man? You all right?" Dean asked worriedly, shifting closer.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." He said nervously and softly.

Dean choked on his beer in surprise. After a minute of coughing he stared at Cass and asked "You're WHAT?" 

Castiel looked down at his hands and shifted again. ''I am pregnant''

"How? You-you're a dude, right?" Dean asked, setting down his beer.

"Yes, Dean. Both my vessel and I are male." He said with a sigh.

"How can you be pregnant without- you know...- lady parts?" Dean inquired awkwardly.

"It is my father's will, Dean. It is part of my penance." Cas answered.

"Your penance? Your dad got ya knocked up cuz ya fucked up heaven?" Dean asked harshly.

"I did not have intercourse with my father!" Cas nearly yelled, indignantly.

"I know that!" Dean replied with a similar tone.

Dean sighed and took a long sip of beer. "So, what, is there some sort of manual or something? Angel baby 101?''

"The last fledgling was created thousands of years ago..." he looked shamefully at his hands and Dean could hardly hear his muttered "Samandriel."

Dean searched desperatly for a way to avoid the subject. 

"But... there is someone I can call. Father willing, he won't turn me away."


	2. So, Cas is the new virgin Mary?

"I know you're probably upset with me. You have every reason to be. And I've no right to ask this of you, but... I need your help. I don't know who else to turn to. If you will, brother, please help me." 

He hears it. After all, he IS still an angel, even if he's posed as a pagan god for so long he's nearly lost his own identity. And, like every prayer, he tunes it out.

Well... almost tunes it out. The sheer desperation in his voice was just as unbearable, if not more so, than his lethal puppy dog eyes. And he never really could deny much of anything to his favorite little brother.

Castiel sat on the edge of his mostly unused bed, eyes held tightly shut, and hands squeezing each other so hard they began to turn white in his pleads for help.

Castiel hears the mattress creak next to him as he registers the bed's dip from the added weight beside him.

"Hey, little bird." Gabriel smiles. He appeared to his left, dressed in the same clothing he wore when Cas saw him last, when he was in Metadouche's captivity. His smile honest, soft, and apologetic.

"Gabriel..." Cas choked out in hushed tones. His eyes instantly watered and he quickly found his hands to be shaking.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." The archangel joked lightly.

Cas tried to speak, but his voice wavered too much for any words to come out. 

"Come on, bring it in." Gabriel said as he held out his arms for a hug.

Cas happily allowed himself to be pulled into his older brother's embrace, glad to be allowed the luxary of Gabriel's touch he'd not had since he was a fledgling.

"Uh... Hate to be the bearer of bad news, bro..." He commented over Castiel's shoulder. "But you do know that you're pregnant, right?"

Cas gave him an expression he'd learned from spending time with Bitchface king Sam Winchester.

"I'm taking that as a yes, so, Dean-O finally popped your cherry?"

"I don't have any fruit, and how does one pop a cherry."

Gabriel paused. "Thaaaat's a conversation for another day, Buck-O."

"I believe my pregnancy is a penance from our father." Castiel told him solemnly.

"Gotcha." Gabriel said, shaking his head. "My little brother's the new virgin Mary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated something! Be proud of me! Don't worry, guys, I'm gonna update everything waaaaay more frequently, now.


	3. Sorry, guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know this is real short, but I wanted to give you guys something before I lost my inspiration

“Gabriel, my name is not Mary. And I have participated in sexual intercourse before.”

Gabriel pulled away from his brother at record speed, his hands holding Castiel’s arms.

“You what?!?” 

Castiel fiddled with his hands, uncharacteristically uncomfortable with the current subject. 

“There was a woman, she-”

Gabriel held out a hand to stop him.

“Nope. Nope. Nope. We're done with that. I am not talking about your sex life.”

Castiel felt a bit of pride at making his normally incorrigible older brother blush.

“On an entirely separate note, call those Winchesters of yours to whatever the closest thing you've got to a living room is. I wanna see how well that perky little moose's ass matured with age.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll today, y'all!


End file.
